elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynric Endell
|Base ID = }} Cynric Endell is a Breton thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Background Before joining the Guild, Cynric was a jailbreaker. In other words, he would be hired by a client to get arrested, and would either break the target prisoner out of jail or kill them. Unfortunately, during one such job, Cynric was caught, and spent three years in a High Rock prison before he was released. He promised himself that he would never do hard time again, and thus joined the Guild. Dialogue "Wanted to say something to you." :How did you become so good at picking locks? "Pull up a chair, my friend... this is quite a tale. When I started out in this business, I wasn't really interested in the Guild or being a thief." ::With skills like yours? Why not? "I didn't mean to imply I was earning an honest living either. With my lock picking aptitude, I was a natural at jailbreaking... made a great deal of gold doing it too." :::Jailbreaking? What's that? "It's where a client pays you to get arrested, and you get thrown into a prison for the express purpose of breaking out. Usually it's to free someone the client cares about... and sometimes to... well, to kill someone on their behalf. Either way, the trick was in the escape, and that's where my strengths came in handy." ::::Why did you stop doing it? "Well, as a jailbreaker, you work alone. No Guild to back you up. I'd do jobs for the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood, but if things didn't go as planned, I was on my own." :::::I think I see what you're getting at. "The last jailbreak I attempted failed. I was imprisoned in High Rock for three years before they let me go. After that I promised myself I'd never do it again." ::::::Why did you join the Guild and not the Brotherhood? "I don't know. I think I realized that out in the world, my skills would bring me more wealth as a thief rather than an assassin. Killing someone in a jail is much easier than what the Dark Brotherhood deals with. I guess I wanted to play it safe. I already knew Delvin, I asked if I could join up, and that was that." "I'm sure we'll speak again." Quotes *''"I could crack any house blindfolded before you even got your picks out of your pocket."'' *''"Been in the Guild a long time... joined right after Brynjolf. Not interested in leadership though, that's more his kind of thing."'' *''"I don't care if Vex was chosen as a Guild Third over me, she deserved it."'' *''"I kind of like watching things from where I am. Making money is all I care about."'' *''"I think you're all right. In fact, I'm kind of impressed how well you're doing around here. Just keep it between us, okay?"'' *''"So, you're finally going to make Guild Master, eh? Well, you better track down Brynjolf to seal the deal."'' ―During Under New Management *''"Hang on. When the ceremony's done, we'll talk."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"As long as you continue to make us all rich, I'm behind you."'' ―During "Under New Management" Trivia *Cynric is voiced by Stephen Russell. *Cynric is also a potential supply of an infinite number of free steel arrows. Simply sit by the wall next to the central target at the archery range while he is practicing with his bow, and take the arrows from the target as he fires them. **If wanting to collect any other type of arrow, it is possible to pickpocket him, take his steel arrows, and then replace them with any other type of arrow. If the Dragonborn is caught in the act of pickpocketing, the "Reparations" quest may need to be completed. This is easiest when Cynric is sleeping, as he will unequip his steel arrows, allowing for a much easier pickpocket. *He is mentioned in the note Have Need of Cynric, where the writer needs him to break a prisoner out of Cidhna Mine. *Despite his reputation as a master jailbreaker, Cynric's lockpicking skill is permanently set at 15. Appearances * de:Cynric Endell es:Cynric Endell fr:Cynric Endell it:Cynric Endell pl:Cynric Endell ru:Синрик Энделл Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters